


Just the Cowboy Hat

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Kidfic, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean take their kids out trick or treating. The kids might be tired but their parents aren't.</p><p>Dean stood several steps into their bedroom wearing nothing but the cowboy hat and a cocky smirk. It took seconds before Cas was crossing the room and pulling him into a kiss. Tongue pushing past Dean's lips and exploring his mouth. "I love your costume." it was grinned against Dean's lips as he pressed close. “A great improvement from earlier.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Cowboy Hat

Emma's face was tucked against her Daddy's neck as he held onto her carefully. A pumpkin shaped bag rested against his back as her little hand clutched at it. Little puffs of breath ghosting along Dean's skin as she breathed. "Think we tired them out?" there is a noticeable grin in Cas's voice as he shifts their son in his arms so he hold onto the billowing cape. Glancing over to see his mate's cowboy hat tip slightly as Dean nodded in agreement.

Green eyes danced with amusement as Dean glanced at his daughter and her wings moving softly in the wind. He knew her green eyes were slowly drifting closed. "I can't believe how much candy they got." his voice is light as he bumps up against Cas. "We'll have to help them." he raised his eyebrows and got a laugh from his mate. "I saw _Reeses_." they turned down the next street still walking at an easy pace.

Children rushed past with other parents nodding in greeting as they followed. Hands holding onto bags full of treats. Shrieks, laughter and the typical sounds of Halloween followed them as they continued walking. "Want to hit a few more houses or are we done?"

Slowly Noah pulled back from his place against Cas's chest to turn baleful blue eyes on Dean. "More houses." it was hard for Dean to hold back the smile at the expression because it reminded him so much of Cas. The Alpha grinned at him and Dean let his eyes rove over the Police Officer uniform as they slowed down to look around.

He hoped they might have use for those cuffs in the future.

"Alright alright.” He turned from Noah’s face to glance down at his daughter, “Em, angel, we're going to a few more." she mumbled against him and clutched Dean tighter. Dean nodded towards one of the houses they hadn't gone to yet and headed up to the door. Watched as Cas set Noah down before straightening his Superman cape and they pressed the bell.

The small family stopped at four more houses before finally stopping at their home, "Bed time you two." Cas pulled off their shoes before they slowly began pulling off costumes and getting the kids ready for bed. "Good night Em." Dean leaned down and kissed her forehead as her green eyes stared up at him. Sleepy and smiling, "Love you." a murmured  _Loved you_  came back as Cas stepped up to her bed and Dean moved down the hall to say goodnight to their son.

Finally they were moving down the hall towards their room. Cas started stripping off his clothes as Dean moved into the bathroom. Sounds of the Omega moving around were muffled by the door and Cas closed his eyes as he stretched. Popping his back and stretching his muscles as the door clicked open behind him. Shutting once more.

"Cas?" it caused the blue eyed man to turn around and look over at his husband. Swallowing and feeling himself harden.

Dean stood several steps into their bedroom wearing nothing but the cowboy hat and a cocky smirk. It took seconds before Cas was crossing the room and pulling him into a kiss. Tongue pushing past Dean's lips and exploring his mouth. "I love your costume." it was grinned against Dean's lips as he pressed close. “A great improvement from earlier.”

"You're wearing too much of yours Cas." his fingers started tugging down Cas's pants until they pooled at his feet. Cas moved towards the bed and dragged Dean with him. Grinning widely as they fell onto the mattress. Kissing and rocking together. Soft sounds escaped as the scent of Dean's slick filled the air. When Cas went to roll them Dean braced himself and swallowed the sound of Cas's protest. "I'm a cowboy Cas. I want to see if I can stay on."

He moved so he was straddling Cas's waist and pushed his ass back against Cas's cock. Grounding down and enjoying the sounds escaping. "Let's see those riding skills then." Cas’s eyebrow raised in challenge as Dean reached back to grip onto his cock. Guiding it into position and he started to sink down onto it. Squeezing his muscles around Cas's cock and pulling sounds from his mate. His husband.

Then he started to move as Cas's hands came up to rest on his hips. The cowboy hat staying on as Dean moved his body. Moving up so only the tip of Cas's cock was inside him before slamming back down and moving faster. Picking up his speed and he could feel as Cas’s knot started to swell. "Mmmm Cas. I'm so full." he leaned forward and kissed the blue eyed Alpha. Feeling how Cas's hands wrapped around him and he groaned into the kiss.

Cas gave him a few more moments before he took over. Fucking up into Dean harder and dragging moans out of his Omega. Then his knot was locking them together and Dean came between them. Head falling back as he lost his hat and Cas dragged him back down. Kissing him as he spilled into him and Dean's whine escaped into his mouth as the knot pulled at him.

When he pulled back it was to see green eyes blazing with gold, "I think we should try for another one. Next Heat." Cas’s voice was rougher and Dean thought of the two children sleeping down the hall in their bedrooms. Of the empty rooms in the house and he wants to fill them.

"Sam can watch the kids." he kissed Cas harder and felt his mate releasing inside him again. "But we're not done yet. I still haven't gotten bucked off yet."

"The night is still young." there was a hint of a smirk in Cas's voice and Dean grinned as he relaxed knowing he'd be there for a while. “Give you a good reason for those bowlegs.”

Dean rested his head against Cas as fingers carded through his hair. The Omega glanced sideways and saw the cuffs resting on the nightstand. Slowly he dragged his head until his chin was resting on Cas to stare into blue eyes. “Plans for those?”

The look that crossed Cas’s face caused a shiver to run down Dean’s spine, “Those are for tomorrow while the kids are at school.” Licking his lips the Alpha continued, “There is a blindfold and a surprise to go along with them. If you’re a good boy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that started off as a cute little kidfic thing for Halloween...I don't know what the fuck happened but it ended with porn...


End file.
